bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:The New Lewa
I'm back GA-MATORANIE TO KOBIETY!! (chodzi o twoją opowieść) -Disholahk 19:22, 15 maj 2009 (UTC) Eee... nie przypominam sobie żeby w mojej opowieści (z resztą zapomniałem dopisać CDN.) byli jacyś męscy ga-matoranie. -The New Lewa, the air is back Cytat: Odwrócił się i zobaczył w drzwiach Ga-matoran'ina' ze złożoną kartką papieru ręce -Disholahk 09:57, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) Ups... Dzięki, już to poprawiam :)-The New Lewa, the air is back Lubisz Star Wars ? jak tak to zaloguj się tu Warox 19:03, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda Lewa, w sprawie tego konkursu to wystarczy jeden--Guurahk 08:28, 24 maj 2009 (UTC) Uff to dobrze ''- The New Lewa, the air is back Mam pytanie :(chodzi o Historia II)skoro Lewa to turaga to Azor należy do Tanmy czy do Lewy ?-Pan i Władca(M7) 18:31, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) Nie zasanawiałem się nad tym, ale chyba do turaga Lewy, skoro Azor został z nim w tamtym wymiarze-The New Lewa mhm !THX !A tak w ogóle to wejdź na Forum:Historia II i co myślisz o moim pomyśle ?(o Historii III):)-Pan i Władca(M7) 18:46, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) Jak bierzesz udział w Forum:Historia III to dołącz do Protosów :D(ja cię nie zmuszam) Będe miał sojusznika :D-Pan i Władca(M7) 10:49, 10 cze 2009 (UTC) Ten skrót wziąłem od Inika. Jak wiadomo, są to toa, którzy zostali stworzeni dzięki energii z czerwonej gwiazdy, więc nazwali się Inika, więc co, miałem się nazwać Inika-matoran? Skróciłem na Ini. 'Michaelos (Dyskusja)' Dzięki. 'Michaelos (Dyskusja)' Już ci się wpisuję do przyjaciół. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Czemu wpisales sie do kolegow Ahnora, kolejnej wersji Ethergona, tego spamera?--Coś tam robię 10:07, 16 cze 2009 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/starcraft/images/f/f3/Zealot_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg Podoba ci się twoja postać w Historii III? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:12, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Co regulamin mowi o grafach, ktore sa na dsk. Disia? Od razu mowie: Link do grafik jest na stronie glownej.--Coś tam robię 19:27, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) FanFicki The New Lewa Tutaj każdy kto chce niech pisze co mu się podobało a co nie w moich historiach (na razie mam tylko jedną i niepełną, ale postaram się spisać wszystkie moje pomysły związane z Bionicle). Hej, z jakiej paki nadesłałeś "Buszujący w Cieniach" i te pozostałe? Co to ma, do ***** nędzy, wspólnego z Bioniclową prawdą!?--Coś tam robię 16:27, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) Kit Mogę ci zrobić kit tego mocka którego masz w stronie albo innego Daj zdjęcie i zrobie. --Dekar25 16:40, 8 lip 2009 (UTC) Fajny Fajny ten lewa na zdjęciu,to twój?- Wpisz mi się do kumpli, Lewa Vox22 12:09, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Turbo Dyno Men zawstydził krowy w wemitował do atmosfery 100000000000000000 ton metanu czyli gazu z wiesz z kąd.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Wpiszesz mi się do kumpli kumplu?--Matuśek 18:30, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Wpisz mi się do kolegów!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:23, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Bota Magna Tryna interesuje się teraz transformersami, swoja wikię oddał mi, a gadam z nim na GG.Ten co nie ma czasu 16:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Opowieści Masz odlotowe opowieści. Będziesz je pisał dalej? Akuumo Ej,Lewa przekonałeś mnię zostaję!--Matuśek 18:47, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jeszcze ja na FBW!DARNOK 2 19:09, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Juhuuu!Zrozpaczony 19:15, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zobacz to:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnQZvKPPXxE --DARNOK 2 13:53, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli tam jesteś, to chodź mi pomagać robić The Best Parody Wiki. --Założyciel Nowego świata 15:53, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Lewa! Przeczytalem "Szukając Życia" i oceniam to na 100 pkt. czyli sto procent pozytywnej oceny! Masz talent!!!Świrunni 19:49, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Opwieść o Yarmaroi i Lukaorze to majstersztyk. Dokończ ją, wydrukuj, daj fajną okładkę i zarabiaj krocie xD--ZakochanyRahkshi 20:14, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ale talent ma trzeba przyznać!Świrunni 20:21, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) xD Czemu nie?--ZakochanyRahkshi 20:36, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Trochę brakuje mi czasu. No a jak już się znajdzie, to zapominam. Może niedługo napiszę kolejną cześć --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:51, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Lewa, jaki masz nick na You tube? Bo ja Agori009 !D.O.M.I.nick 18:45, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) A ja wogóle niemam ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 19:03, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) czytałeś moją opowieść?Maszm dziś napisać o swojej postaci bo wyleci-Do amaka!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:03, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) Lewa, przeczytałem Co jeden Toa to nie dwóch. Naprawdę mi się podoba. Akuumo ej jak tworzy się wiki to jaki trzeba kod html. wpisać--Aritika władca Guratti 17:10, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) co????--Aritika władca Guratti 17:13, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) wejdziesz tunapiszesz tam swoje fajowe opowieści?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:38, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Jasne, już się robi --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 14:45, lis 21, 2009 (UTC) Nie mam takich możliwości. Nie jestem biurokratą.--Populus 15:11, gru 2, 2009 (UTC) Napisz coś na Walce. --Założyciel Nowego świata 17:10, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Na którejś wiki opisałeś żywioł wyższego kryształu. Na jego dyskusji opisałem ci to co wg się nie zgadza--Vezok999 17:35, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Nie pamiętam. Kiedyś o tym czytałem trochę i ze dwa odcinki tego anime widziałem, ale nie pamiętam nazwy --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:23, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) Napisałeś na dyskusji bibika2002 pytanie, czy jest on zbanowanym userem. Skąd te podejrzenia?--avorahk, rakshi światła 17:27, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Ekhm, nie wiem na czyją dyskusję odpisać. Jaki masz nick?- Nowy Lewa, logout sorry, nie znam za bardzo systemu edytującego wiki.Użytkownik: pohatu ziom napisz mi jeszcze, jak się robi, żeby był ten nowszy system edytowania, please I jak z rejestracją twojego brata?--Vezok999 17:04, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Napisz może jakieś opowiadanie na mojej wiki, co? --Założyciel Nowego świata 18:17, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) I po ch** ci ta wika jak wszystko jest na bionicle.pl a ty masz jakieś filmiki nie to się przymknij i nie wbijaj na youtube konto no to tyle-- Abuk 13:23, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Sprbóje pomóc z wikią, ale nie gwarantuje że mi się uda :) Vezok999 14:59, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Abuk, że tal powiem, zamknij swoją cuchnącą japę!!! Akuumo Jeżeli będę miał czas, to pomogę, ale niczego nie gwarantuję. Pozdro --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 15:46, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Podoba mi się wikia z konstrukcjami w starych latach dawaj linki do http://www.manualsmania.com/select.php?brand=53&category=471 . Ja używałem, lepsze od tych w serwisie lego.--CHWDP - Chcę wstąpić do policji 15:56, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Ej lewa nie chce sie z tobo kłucić rozejm???--Abuk 17:27, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Lewa, co do twojej wiki... wiesz co by się przydało? Instrukcja tygodnia! Chciałem zrobić, ale strona jest zabezpieczona. Poszukam instrukcje, którym wam brakuje (nie obiecuję, że coś znajdę) --Vox22 18:43, sty 29, 2010 (UTC) Mam do Ciebie malutką prośbę. Widziałem co zrobiłeś z Arthron do "Co dwóch Toa, to nie jeden". Mógłbyś mi w wolnej chwili zmienić tę grafikę na kolory w tonacji czarny-szary? Jeśli tak to poinformuj mnie na dysku sji. Z góry dziękuję. '''Kani-''''-Nui '''22:15, lut 04, 2010 (UTC) Powrót ;P Ale ja w innej sprawie: Czy mi się zadje, czy twój opis w about me jest już trochę przestarzały? Vezok999 18:38, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Czołem ! :D Już myślałem że nie wrócisz ^^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 07:21, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Też nie myślałem że wrócisz! Witaj Lewo, jak chcesz to mogę ci zrobić nowy podpis! Mogę wystąpić w Historii V jako grupa moich M.O.C'ów zwana "Mistrzowie cieni" Nazwa jest trochę mylna, ale to dobra organizacja. BionicleFan to jak, mogę? Guurahk mi nie odpowiada na pytanie. A, i jeszcze coś - wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? BionicleFan, nowy pan gówna żart xD Skomentuj moją powieść na moim blogu, ok.?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:31, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Zajrzyj na naszą wikie :P. Trochę się pozmieniało :D--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 11:13, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem czy już wiesz, ale są nowi admini :D Vezok999 11:56, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Heh, jak dobrze ,że jeden z najlepszych adminów(mojej wiki) i userów (i tej) :D I'm Happy :D--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 12:27, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Lawa Nierozumiem,czym lawa różni się od plazmy i ognia?Działa jakoś inaczej?-User:Larkanni6 Tym, że lawa jest gorętsza od plazmy, a lawę tworzysz łącząc ogień i ziemię/kamień, a nie stworzysz ognia łącząc lawę z kamieniem/ziemią.BionicleFan ŻAL. Bioniclefan nie rób z siebie ***** i nie mów jak się nie znasz. Różnica między lawą a plazmą to przede wszystkim to, że plazma to inny stan skupienia Materii (to nie jest ani gaz, ani ciesz ani też ciało stałe) Np słońce to kula plazmy a ty BF mówisz żę jest chłodniejsze od lawy O_o ? Ogień to cos co powstaje podczas procesu spalania Vezok999 13:06, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) A do spalania potrzebny jest tlen! A w kosmosie nie ma tlenu! Nie wiem, czy to coś wnosi, ale chciałem się pochwalić moim poziomem wiedzy. Dokładnie, tlen jest niezbędny, dlatego nie zapalisz ognia w próżni Vezok999 13:25, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Tak, tak wiem, jestem porąbany, po prostu nie mam czasu sprawdzać na Wikipedii, a mieliśmy na przyrodzie o stanach skupienia dawno. Tak, wiem jestem totalnie mega prąbany, dzięki za obrtazę!!! Taa, msylisz że w podstawówce miałbys o stanach skupienia jak plazma? Wszystkich stanów skupienia jest około 16, a to tylko te znane mi, dla ciekawskic mogę je wypisać ;D Vezok999 13:47, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Jaa po prostu trochę kiedyś o plazmie czytałem, ale już zapomniałem Ale ze mnie nieudacznik porąbany! Boże drogi! Co wy tu wypisujecie? Według was lawa to podpalona skała? A ciepło jest w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Ogień to proces utleniania się związków chemicznych, który wydaje ciepło i światło. Natomiast jak większość z was wie, większość substancji ma trzy stany skupienia, z czego tylko u wody możemy w "domowych" warunkach zaobserwować wszystkie trzy. Ciało stałe roztapia się, a potem paruje (wyjątkiem jest sublimacja, gdzie ciało stałe od razu staje się gazem i resublimacja w której zjawisko jest odwrotne). Ciepło nie musi pochodzić od ognia. Lawa powstaje ze stopienia się skał na skutek działania wysokiej temperatury w jądrze planety i odpowiedniego ciśnienia. Plazma zwana czasem czwartym stanem skupienia, tak jak lawa wytwarza się wyłącznie przy wysokiej (w tym wypadku ekstremalnej) temperaturze i odpowiednim ciśnieniu, lecz nie z ciała stałego lecz z gazu. I oto różnica panowie (Vezok 16 stanów? Gdzie Cię tego uczyli? Jest gaz, ciało stałe, ciecz, plazma oraz ciało kwantowe)--Guurahk 13:54, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Skończmy już zamiecać dyskusje TNL Ten który wie o istnieniu ciała atmosferycznego, stanu nadciekłego, nadpłynnego kryształu, materi zdegenerowanej, plazmy neutronowej, materi silnie symetrycznej, materi słabo symetrycznej, plazmy kwarkowo-glukonowej, kondensacie fermionów, kondensacie Bossego-Einsteina oraz plazmy kwarkowej, czyli Vezok999 Ej, na Forum:Walka złożyłem Ci pewną propozycję. Weź odpowiedz. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:57, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Jestem zaszczycony, że to na mojej dyskusji przeprowadzona została ta iście naukowa debata. Do Vezoka: Masz rację, stanów skupienia jest mnóstwo, ale część z tych które podałeś to tylko teoria. Różnice między Lawą i Plazmą są wymienione na Fanclubie Bionicle. Do spalania nie trzeba konkretnie tlenu, mogą być inne gazy(oczywiście nie wszystkie). -The New Lewa, the air is back To nie zaszczyt tylko spam. Przylać wszystkim!!!] Uno:Stworek kiedyś to tłumaczył, a ja powtórzę: S.P.A.M. to skrót od short(krótka), pointless(bezcelowa) & annoying(i denerwująca) message(wiadomość). A te były skierowane na wyraźny temat, nie irytowały i krótkie też raczej nie były. Dos:nigdy nie pisz rzeczy typu "Przylać wszystkim!", "Zbanować go!", bo to nie jest skierowane do nikogo. Jak chcesz sam przylać to droga wolna.- The New Lewa, the air is back Zapomniałem dodać "Z mojej klasy" napisałem to pod wpływem impulsu, ostro mnie dziś klasa wkurzyła, żeby nie używać wulgaryzmów, że aż o mało co bym ich zlał, ale bałem się nauczycieli(mam nieskazitelnąprzesadzam, ale co tamocenęz zachowania w szkole). Nieważne. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Tak przy okazji, bo zapomniałem ci tego powiedzieć, ja... Jestem HARDKOREM!!! Drogi przyjacielu. Mam nadzieję, że mogę Cię tak nazwać. Od dawna nie mialiśmy ze sobą jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Nie liczę oczywiście, że odpowiesz na moją wiadomość, lecz chcę tylko powiedzieć.... kurde zaczynam kręcić :D Stary chcę Ci tylko powiedzieć, żebyśtu wrócił! Stary tęsknię! Patrz Tyzoon wrócił, Muraga wrócił. Jeszcze tylko Ty i Dekar i Zaklinacze znów żyją! Wracaj do świata żywych :D To, że Bio się teoretycznie skończyło, to nie znaczy, że musisz nas opuszczać. Choćbyś wszedłraz na tydzień, ale wchodź! Naprawdę nam, a przynajmniej mi Cię tu brakuje -- Twój przyjaciel Guurahk 17:03, paź 18, 2010 (UTC) Ja też. Jakby co, to ja jestem Gormifan, ale konto mi się rozwaliło.A tak wracając do tematu:JESTEŚ HARDKOREM! WRÓĆ, KUMPLU, TAK NAM CIEBIE BRAKUJE!-User:Larkanni6 On odszedł na zawsze. Ma 17 lat i dla niego Bio to pewnie przeżytek. Taki epizod w życiu, który się skończył. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ale na forum o reprodukcji to zlamiłeś. Akuumo 17:41, lut 8, 2015 (UTC)